À la carte
by realjena
Summary: A collection of one-shots. Some human, some supernatural... basically a lemon cart, almost always NSFW. Billed as a crossover because stories may contain elements from both the books and show. Always Eric/Sookie, but may have other characters if the mood strikes. Multi-chapter stories may stem from things in here, who knows? Rated MA for language and content.
1. Basement Blunder

_**So, here's the first installment in this collection. Vampy, hopefully hot, NSFW. It's for you, my lovely Facebook ladies, you know who you are! Much love to you guys! It takes off from when Sook found Eric with a tied-up Yvetta and goes AU from there. Really, who could witness Eric doing THAT and just walk away? I'd be like "oooh, dibs… I CALL NEXT!"**_

_**FYI - No scheduled updates on this collection, just when the mood strikes for lemons without much plot. This one is fairly long, but others might be pretty short. Hard to say how this will go. Guess we'll all find out together. **_

_**Hopefully my muses will stop being such sex-slaves for five minutes so I can get back to ATY this weekend. But I swear on all that's holy, it won't be 10 months between updates again! Maybe a week at most. Enjoy!**_

_**Ali989969 is my beta for this story, and she's fantastic! And thanks to AmyLou too!**_

_**Disclaimer – Don't own them, wish I did. CH & AB, plus HBO do.**_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

I descended the basement stairs, thoroughly incensed and ready for a fight of epic proportions with the infuriating vampire sheriff. Lord only knew what kind of depraved things that man did down here, so I prepared myself (and my mental shields) for an onslaught of debauchery.

What I hadn't been able to prepare for was a fully naked, _unbelievably gorgeous_ Eric, pounding into that dancer/slut at inhuman speeds. The man was practically a walking billboard for sex as it was, but seeing him in action was…

Breathtaking?

No.

Well, yes, but that wasn't all.

It was frightening, slightly disconcerting (because Bill certainly never made me produce sounds like _that_), more envy inducing than I cared to admit (again, I liked sex and all, but she _really_ seemed to be enjoying herself far more than I ever had), and damn it all…

Arousing as hell.

_I mean, who has an ass like that? _

_Really?! _

It was positively bitable, and the way that the muscles contracted as he thrust into Screams-a-plenty over there was truly a sight to behold. My body froze on the bottom step, and I gripped the paltry railing for all I was worth as I watched him move.

He must have heard me coming. I mean, Pam's worthless effort at stopping me from entering was a joke. Of course he'd heard her with his over-sensitive hearing, but he acted as though his only focus was the immigrant vagina that he was driving himself into – _over_ _and_ _over_ again.

The only indication that he knew I was there was that his strokes had slowed considerably after I stopped moving (and started watching); he was now moving at a human pace. I gaped like a shameless hussy as his leg muscles flexed and bunched, as his delicious derrière contracted with precision propulsion. I stared at the muscles in his back as they tightened and shifted beneath his skin, suddenly feeling unreasonably warm in such a dank atmosphere.

I wanted to be appalled for the girl; having sex in a place so… sullied. He'd tortured Lafayette down here, for cryin' out loud. And it was simply un-lady like to allow yourself to be shackled to the ceiling like that.

_I mean, who does that?!_

But I couldn't be.

No matter how I tried.

How could I be appalled at something so titillating?

I knew it shouldn't be. It was degrading for the woman (even if she was a filthy ho), and it was equally debasing to me having to stand there witnessing it. And yet, I couldn't take my eyes off the panty-incinerating scene before me.

I heard Pam speaking, though I had no idea what she'd said. Heck, I'd barely realized she was leaving until I heard the slam of the door upstairs. I jumped about a foot and stumbled off the bottom step. I expected the noise of my fumbling to cause a stutter in Eric's stride but he continued to hammer himself into the girl repeatedly, though at a slightly slower pace than before.

"Do you enjoy watching me fuck, Miss Stackhouse?" he spoke suddenly, making me squeak. His voice was deeper than normal, primal almost, though it showed no signs of exertion. A human male would have been panting like a thoroughbred after moving the way Eric had been.

I made no sound after my mortifying squawk; what was I going to say? _Why yes, Eric, I certainly do. But see, I'm supposed to be asking you for help in finding the man who just proposed to me, so…_ Yeah, that would be just brilliant. Could I possibly embarrass myself further tonight?

I feared that the answer was yes, I probably could.

"My meal certainly seems to be enjoying my attention. Aren't you, Yvetta?" he hummed at her, causing her to moan like a wanton whore.

But wait… what did it make _me_, since I could feel my panties growing wetter by the second? Whether it was his 'attentions' or the noises she produced because of them, I wasn't sure; all I knew was that I was incredibly horny, and thoroughly ashamed.

Eric inhaled deeply, a satisfied growly noise rumbling through him before he asked, "To what do I owe the _pleasure_ of your visit tonight, Miss Stackhouse?" he purred, and I wanted to crawl into the nearest hole that I could find.

Obviously he could smell my arousal, and I cursed myself again for ever getting involved with those of the super-sense persuasion.

"Umm…" There was a part of me that knew I sounded like a moron, yet I could think of nothing else to say. Hell, at the moment I was struggling to remember why I _was_ there.

"Eloquent," he quipped, but before my temper could flair he continued after barely a beat. "Do you enjoy watching me pleasure another woman, Miss Stackhouse? As you can hear from Yvetta, I'm quite good at it," he said as he changed the angle of his hips slightly.

Apparently he was _very_ good at it, if the strangled scream that left her body was any indication. Not that I had really doubted his self evaluation anyway; I mean, I was getting a ring-side seat to how "good" he was.

Was it wrong that I wanted to be the contender, instead of the audience?

_Yes! Definitely wrong. Bad, bad Sookie!_

And yet, there I still stood. Rendered stupefied by a nice-looking butt.

I prayed to God that he didn't pull out of his whore and face me, because if that man got any more perfect – I was doomed.

"Does Compton ever use his vampire speed and strength to pleasure you, Miss Stackhouse?"

"That's… none of your business." Did my voice have to sound so breathless right now?

Yes, as it turned out, I could _definitely_ embarrass myself further tonight.

Yippee. Fuckin'. Skippy.

"Perhaps not. But don't you wonder what it would feel like? Having someone fuck your pussy at speeds that made your knees buckle as you tried to remain conscious through the waves of pleasure?" he asked; his voice while still huskier than normal now had a different edge to it.

Desperation?

Longing?

I wasn't sure, but there was also a genuine curiosity to his tone that made my thighs clinch.

"In fact, there's no way a human male could pleasure you the way a vampire could. The rate at which we can move our tongues alone…"

"Tongue?" I gasped, and instantly regretted it. Being a telepath, I'd seen plenty of sexual activities in other people's heads. And while I was content with my sex life (especially given the newness of it) there were certain things Bill refused to try, no matter how I pressed.

In his opinion it was "unsavory to lick a woman in the genitals," and "un-lady like" to give head.

So yeah…

Tongue?

Inhuman speed?

_Where do I sign up?!_

"So," he purred, pulling out of Yvetta, much to my chagrin. But thankfully he didn't turn around; he simply sank to his knees in front of her before continuing. "Billy-boy is too lazy a lover to taste a woman's pussy. Somehow, I'm not surprised. Tell me, Miss Stackhouse, does he allow you to suck his cock? Is he a hypocrite as well as a fool?" I refused to dignify that with an answer, though my disgruntled snuffle told him all he needed know.

"Pity, for him." And with that he pulled forward a small stool and placed Yvetta's feet atop it.

I watched frozen in place as he began to lick the innermost part of Yvetta's thighs, despite the niggling voice that was screaming for me to run from this, _from him_. Her moans were desperate as she thrashed in her bindings and God help me, my feet moved forward without my permission.

I was suddenly beside them, surely closer than was socially acceptable considering what he was about to do, but hardly remembered getting there. His tongue peaked out and flicked the nub at the top of her girly-bits and she jumped like she'd been struck by lightning, a long, low moan hissing through her teeth.

I saw Eric's eyes on me though he was still face-first in her crotch, and I flushed crimson from the tips of my toes to the top of my head. My body was warm, much too warm for where I was, and I felt slightly lightheaded.

Wouldn't that just beat all? Passing out as you watch your boyfriend's boss fuck in his nasty torture chamber.

_Really, Sookie… you need to start hangin' out with different folk_, I chided myself. Though, of course, I didn't move away.

His hands smoothed up her legs, pushing them apart further as his tongue began licking her in earnest. He was using what I assumed was a human pace at first, maybe to give me a good view of what he was actually doing down there.

_And what a view it was. _

I could have cared less about looking at another woman's hooha; they're just not all that attractive, as a general rule. But Eric worshiped it as if it were the most precious thing on earth. He would sometimes flatten out his tongue and take long, leisurely licks through her folds, and other times he'd flick at her with a pointed tip. Occasionally he'd switch things up and place open mouthed kissed to her sex, or nibble slightly, and sometimes he'd pause to suckle at her deeply.

I'd never been more turned on in my life, and I didn't quite know what to make of myself.

Was I turned on because I'd never seen oral sex up close before?

Was it because I so desperately longed for Bill to do this with me?

Or, was it the fact that _Eric_ was the one doing it that was killing me?

I had no answers, not that I was sure I truly wanted them, but either way I remained rooted in place. Mouth gaping, thighs clenching, and my breath coming in short pants.

_I was a jumbled mess of shame and desire. _

His pace had remained steady for a time, but soon his efforts increased in velocity. Eric's fingers traced the outlines of her lips at a normal pace as his tongue moved so fast that all I saw was a blur. Considering the moaning, screaming, and sobbing Yvetta was doing, I doubted she was seeing anything but blurs either.

I was ashamed to even think it, but I was captivated by what he was doing. I'd never felt a tongue on my most intimate parts. Hell, Bill barely rubbed me there before sticking it in me. Knowing how soft, yet wondrously rough, a tongue could be when I kissed Bill, I couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to feel its texture _there_.

I could tell she was having near constant orgasms; not only from the sounds, but from the way her body tensed and shook every few minutes as her voice rose in pitch. One of his long, impossibly thick, fingers began slowly working in and out of her as he continued to pleasure her. His wrist began to swivel and it seemed as though he was searching for something. I guessed he'd found it when Yvetta screamed as though the world was ending, her back arching at an unattainable angle as her hips thrust forward, drawing him deeper.

Suddenly, amidst her cries of rapture, her whole body seemed to convulse and a jet of fluid erupted from her body, covering the front of Eric in wetness. Unable to stop myself, I said, "Oh my God! That's disgusting!"

"No, my dear, what's disgusting is that you've obviously never experienced an orgasm so strong," Eric chided, and actually shook his head at me.

"Well thank you very much, but if coming makes you pee all over your partner, I'd rather not." Was this man fucking nuts? Who'd want someone to pee on them? And who would ever have sex again if they did do that to someone?

Eric's face turned slowly toward mine as his fingers (thankfully on the hand that wasn't just inside Yvetta) began to trace my ankle lightly. "Sookie," he nearly whispered, his formal façade finally ruffled. "Do you mean to tell me you've never had an orgasm? Surely you know that wasn't urine."

"It wasn't?" I asked, completely ignoring his first question. No way was I talking about _that_. Not when I wasn't sure whether I'd ever had one or not myself.

"No, it most definitely was not. That was female ejaculation, Miss Stackhouse. The humans commonly call it 'squirting,'" he said quietly, as if he were afraid of making me run off.

Faster than you could say "I'll be damned," Yvetta was unchained and she and Eric were gone. I realized my blunder the moment I was alone; I should have left this damn basement the moment I'd seen what he was doing down here. Now I was here all alone and utterly humiliated, because I was pathetic.

Not only wasn't _I_ sure if I'd ever experienced an orgasm, but I'd accused a woman of peeing on Eric when all she'd done is reap the benefits of his expertise.

Just as I turned to leave, tail tucked firmly between my now dripping legs, a breeze brushed by me in a furious streak. I heard the door open, then slam, just as the blur whizzed by me once again. Startled, I turned to see what had passed me (though part of me knew it must be Eric) and my breath caught in my throat as he calmly swaggered through a previously unseen door. His silhouette was backlit by a dim light shining from the room, a towel cinched low on his hips.

He was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

And how the hell did he shower so fast?

Apparently, being a vampire had _many_ advantages.

He stalked toward me slowly, but with obvious intent. He was the hunter, and I his prey.

And my mind and body waged war on each other in that moment.

My mind screamed retreat, while my body begged for capture.

I was so much more than a mess.

I was totally screwed. That's what I was.

And I was sure that if Eric had his way, I'd be screwed in both the figurative and literal senses in the very near future.

He had _that_ look in his eyes.

He came to a stop before me, our bodies less than a foot apart. I felt an odd energy between us, almost the thrumming of hummingbird wings. Every nerve ending was on fire and I was certain his touch was the only extinguisher.

His eyes roamed over my frame slowly, as though he was memorizing every inch of me. I heard a strange rumbling, almost a purr, coming from him as his hands rose to caress me. I knew I should stop him. Back up, flee, scream… but I just stood there as though I'd been glamoured to do so.

I only realized as his skin made contact with mine, that my hands were balled into iron fists at my sides. A single finger from each of his hands ghosted over my wrists, slowly making their way up my arms. Molten gooseflesh bubbled in their wake, sending fissures up my spine. And in that moment I was now certain I'd never come before, because I feared I might from such simple touches alone. I'd never felt such a need between my legs as when his fingers danced upon my skin.

Unbidden, my body sighed as he affected me, a visible shiver coursing through me. I could feel my pussy clenching in a fruitless effort to be filled, and wondered briefly if my arousal was actually dripping as far down my legs as it felt. When more fingers on each side joined his exploration, a tiny moan escaped me before I could bite it back.

"It is practically criminal that someone as beautiful as you has never known such pleasure," he whispered as he moved forward slightly. "Sex should be a wondrous event, the stuff of legends. Not something to be ashamed of, and certainly not afraid of."

"I…" I had nothing. I should have stopped him, and a part of me knew that.

But there was no way I could.

I just wanted him too badly.

"I could show you, Sookie, if you'd let me. Pleasures you've never dreamed of," he cooed as he inched closer.

"I wouldn't live up to your normal standards," I sighed, my eyes finding my feet.

_Where the hell had that come from?_

I felt his fingers under my chin, coaxing me to meet his gaze. But even as he raised my chin, I could not meet his eyes. When he realized I wouldn't bend, he finally spoke.

"You are right. You would not," he said sullenly.

_Now that got my attention._

My eyes flew to him, ready to give him the tongue-lashing of his existence (and not the kind he was hoping for), when he interrupted me by placing his lips on mine. It was the briefest of kisses, more gentle and sweet than I'd imagined him capable of, before he pulled back and spoke again.

"You are so far above my 'normal' standards, Sookie Stackhouse, that it… _unsettles_ me. Your beauty, inner fire, zest for life, are unsurpassed by any before you. You treat everyone you meet as though they deserve your kindness. You are so maddeningly innocent, yet such a ball of fury when someone you love is threatened. You are an enigma to me, Sookie. And I find I can't get enough of you, no matter how many times you spurn my affection."

It was when Eric paused that I realized I was crying; partly for the unexpected sweetness of his words, but mostly from guilt. I should be asking for his help in finding Bill, I knew that, yet all I could think of was how his words affected me. I was "Crazy Sookie" in Bon Temps; everyone shunned or made fun of me. No one, besides my Gran, had ever thought I was worth the spit it took to shine their shoes. Yet here was this god-like creature telling me how special I was. My heart was doing back-flips, I was practically vibrating with need, and even I could smell my own juices, so I was certain he could.

"Let me worship you as you deserve. Even if it is only for this one night, though I hope there will be many more. Please," his voice low and surprisingly unguarded. It was as close to begging as I'd ever seen him, aside from the night with Godric on that roof.

Whether it was his please or my own longing that made me say yes, I wasn't sure. But I was shocked to find myself nodding mutely at him, and downright floored as I reached my hand up to his face. His fangs snicked into place, though with the glint in his eyes I could tell it wasn't from anger.

He desired me.

_Me._

Unable to stop myself, I stroked his fangs gently with my fingers as I'd done in my dream from Dallas. His eyes rolled as his lids drooped, the quietest of growls tumbling past his lips. Emboldened my new power over this gorgeous creature, I stroked his vampire teeth again. His hands gripped my hips and his eyes closed completely as the sexiest moan I'd ever heard fell from his mouth. I could feel new waves of moisture coating my panties as I relished arousing him so.

I stroked but one fang again, this time pausing to pierce the pad of my finger on the razor edge of it. Turning my finger in his mouth slightly, I rubbed the tiny bead of blood on his tongue. The moment he tasted me his eyes shot open, and I found myself drowning in the bluest of seas. He growled as his mouth descended on mine again, the sound only driving me further into madness.

This kiss was anything but sweet. It was wild, messy, and indescribably arousing. He nipped my bottom lip and then swiped the spot lovingly with his tongue seeking entrance, which I happily gave him. His tongue was even softer than Bill's with a roughness to it that only fueled my need for him. And Eric's _taste_… there were no words. I'd had very little experience kissing men, whether vampire or human, but I'd never tasted anything so delectable before. I groaned as I delved further into his mouth, desperate for more of him and his unique flavor.

I found myself moving forward unconsciously and was suddenly pulled flush against his rock-hard body. I'd been able to see how well defined he was earlier, but there was such a difference between seeing and feeling. I was blown away by the contrast of granite and silk, his skin was softer than I'd ever imagined. And up close, he smelled of sea and sky and something all male. I was drowning in him further, and I'd have killed any fool that tried to rescue me.

Nearly out of oxygen I pulled my mouth away, only to begin nibbling on his chest as his hands roamed my body. I knew not when his towel had fallen away, but I could now feel it pooled against the tops of my feet. Heat coursed through me the likes of which I'd never known as I realized I was wrapped in a nude, and _very_ aroused, Eric Northman.

Before I could protest, I was hoisted up and found myself wrapping my legs around his waist for security. The next thing I knew I was being laid on the softest sheets I'd ever felt, and somehow had the presence of mind to ask where he'd taken me.

"Surely you don't think I'd have you for the first time in the middle of my basement, chained the way Yvetta was? As I said, you are far above that," he paused to look me in the eye. "At least for now," he finished with a leer and that damned eyebrow. I should have been offended, but instead I found myself raised up and licking his arched brow.

Lady-like?

Umm… no.

Yummy regardless?

Oh fuck yes it was.

I continued to taste and kiss his face, cherishing each grunt and groan he gave. Suddenly I felt a tug and my dress was gone before I could protest. His eyes raked over my skin ravenously, his fingers not far behind. My body was frozen fire as he caressed me, all goose flesh and heat. Never had I experienced desire of this magnitude; I was practically mad from want.

"Has no one tasted your essence, Sookie," he asked quietly as he began teasing the outer edges of my breast through the satin of my bra. When I didn't respond, he lightly pinched my nipple commanding, "Answer me, lover."

"No," I barely breathed, ashamed at my lack of experience.

"Have you ever sucked a cock?" he continued, deepening my blush. I couldn't form the words through my shame and simply shook my head in reply.

"Then I shall be honored to be your guinea pig," he said with a reverence I didn't understand. Was this just a conquest for him? Something to lord over Bill?

"I won't be your whore, Eric. And I won't be some game either," I declared, trying to get my temper to regain my better judgment. I might be sexually deprived, but I was no one's fool.

"No, you won't," he began as his hands moved to palm both my breasts. "You will be _mine_," he declared as he tore the bra from me.

His mouth and hands were on my bare flesh in a flash, my back arching to offer myself further. I was awash in a sea of sensations I'd never experienced. Sure, Bill had sucked on my nipples, but this was so different. And the moment he tore my panties from me, I came harder than I ever had before; whether from desperation, sheer desire, or the excitement of his ferocity, I'd never know.

"Oh… my sweet, innocent girl… I shall _very_ _much_ enjoy you," he purred as he bit my nipple just a little harder than before, drawing out my bliss.

"Tell me, lover, does he even bother to touch you here before sticking his pathetic cock in you?" he asked as he ran his fingers over my bare lips. His finger stopped to draw lazy circles over my clit and I nearly sobbed from the feeling. "Does he make sure you've come at least once, so he can coat his manhood in your cum?" My head thrashed from side to side as he tapped my clit several times, both in answer and in ecstasy.

"Does he slide his fingers, all coated in your juices, inside you before he fucks you? To prepare you for his girth, to drive you crazy with desire?" he asked as he began to nudge my very slick entrance with the tip of one finger. Again, I could only shake my head.

"What does he do for you, Sookie?" When I didn't respond, he again got forceful. "Tell me now," he commanded, his tone leaving no room for denial.

"He fucks me, and then feeds from me as he comes," I whimpered. My voice was disgustingly hoarse and jumpy, telling Eric exactly how on edge he had me.

"Have you ever come before tonight?"

"I… I'm not sure," I whispered, ashamed again.

"Then you most certainly have not. I cannot imagine being granted the honor of fucking you and not ensuring that you came all over my cock. To feel your walls clench around me, as you scream my name, coating me in your slick cum… I would die for such a feeling, Sookie," he said with not a hint of falsehood in his tone.

"Show me then, what it is I've been missing," I challenged before my mind caught up with my mouth. Had I really just egged Eric on?

Why yes, yes I had.

"Oh, believe me, I intend to. Several times over in fact tonight," he vowed as his finger finally slid inside me.

My hands flew to his shoulders and I gripped him solidly as his digit began pumping slowly inside me. His movements were sure but steady, his eyes rarely leaving my face. Only when he paused to watch his finger disappear into my depths did his gaze stray, and that's when I watched him.

He had a look of wonder on his face along with the barest hint of fear, as if he worried I'd run. Even my mind had given up hope on fleeing once his thick finger slid home; I wasn't going anywhere. He simply felt too fucking good.

And he'd barely started.

Eric's movements would twist inside me occasionally, touching spots no one ever had before. Not even me. His mouth found mine just as his finger found a place inside me that made my body tense, bit by bit, until I exploded all over his hand. His mouth swallowed much of my scream, but as he pulled away I managed to call his name louder than I expected. Had I been more with it at the time I might have been embarrassed, but all I could feel was wave after wave of intense pleasure.

Before I had fully come down from my high, he added a second finger to my spasming hole and began thrusting faster and harder than before as his mouth began to trail down my skin. Lazy, open mouth kisses adorned my flesh as he moved closer to where his fingers toiled. As he reached the top of my hair I heard him inhale deeply, a hungered rumble his only response.

Soon I felt his nose nuzzling in my soft curls, his tongue darting out every so often to tease me. His fingers continued to plunder my bounty as I felt the most amazing sensation begin to tempt my swollen lips. A mind boggling contradiction of soft and scratchy slid against my overheated core, separating me, savoring me, and I was utterly lost to the sensation.

"You taste better than I'd ever dared hope, lover. No pussy, nor blood, has ever pleased me so," he rasped between licks.

I could feel the differences in his efforts; long, broad licks, and fast tight flicks. Both were unimaginably good, my body making no efforts at picking favorites. I was certain in that moment that I'd stay here forever, his head buried in my crotch, if he'd only let me.

I could feel my body tightening, coiling as it prepared to launch. The intensity of its brewing was frightening, and I began to push him away. It was all just too much, and the loss of control I was feeling was terrifying.

"Allow yourself to feel, Sookie. Don't be afraid. Trust me, lover, I have you," he promised against my skin. It almost sounded as if he'd added, "And I'll never let you go," but I couldn't be sure.

Instead of rejecting him I now clung to him, gripping his hair far harder than he probably wanted, but I needed something to ground me. The tension building was insane, and almost made me want to pass out. When his fingers began searching again, his rhythm increasing, I began riding his hand in earnest. Every muscle I had was taut and practically vibrating, and when he pressed against that newfound spot inside me I screamed to the heavens, finally throwing myself over that cliff.

As the epic orgasm began, I felt him suck my clit into his mouth, his fangs piercing the skin surrounding it. I lost all senses but the overwhelming waves crashing through my center. I was too far gone to be alarmed, but I should have been terrified as I went deaf and blind.

When I started to regain some sense, I felt his tip running through my folds. The sensation worked to prolong my aftershocks, and I twitched like a woman possessed as he coated himself in my cum.

"That, dear one, is what squirting feels like," he purred. "I only wish I had been balls-deep inside you for your first time," his voice held genuine regret. "But seeing as I'm always up for a challenge," he began pushing his tip inside me slowly, "I'll just have to make sure I am _this_ time."

Had I really flooded the bed with my release?

Should I be embarrassed?

I finally had enough wherewithal that I could feel the mattress below me was saturated, and I could only assume it was indeed my cum I was laying in. I tried my damndest to get upset about it, but I was so boneless and sated, all I felt was… happy.

Truly, blissfully, happy.

With Eric Fucking Northman.

_Who knew?_

His dick worked into me, inch by impossible inch. When he'd mentioned girth, he wasn't kidding. Good thing he'd made me come like a fountain, or I swear he never would have fit. He was so thick, so long, so unbelievably fucking perfect – I thought I'd lose my mind.

As the last bit of him came into me he stilled, pausing to wipe the wayward hairs from my face. His eyes found mine, and I gasped at the storm of emotions that brewed within them. Desire, longing, happiness, lust… love?

Or maybe something like it.

His hips began to move and mine matched his thrust for thrust. While my mind might have been mush, my body instinctively knew just what to do. Never had I felt so full, so complete.

And in that moment I realized just how paltry a lover Bill really was.

Eric's hands caressed my entire being as he continued to move at an unhurried pace. His mouth worshiped me, leaving reverent kisses everywhere it could reach. His hips swiveled and swirled, pushed and prodded, rose and fell. Eric put his soul into fucking me, all of his efforts ensuring I got the most pleasure possible.

Small groans, grunts, growls, and moans escaped him as he worked, and I devoured every single one. I'd never felt more desired, and more powerful, than I did right then. Soon my hands began to pay homage to his body as well. My legs hitched over his hips, driving him deeper, as my hands smoothed over him. Over his toned arms, his broad shoulders, his muscled back, finally stopping to knead that perfect ass.

My attention must have chipped at his control, because as soon as my fingers dug into the skin of his tush he began to pump faster. Harder. Each thrust punctuated in a desperate plea from me for more. His sounds became louder and more frequent as his speed continued to increase.

"More, Eric. I… need… need… _you_," I begged. I wasn't sure exactly what I wanted, I just knew that I had to have it. Whatever it was.

"You shall have… me… my Sookie," he panted, and I was shocked to hear him so out of control. Bill never panted during sex, he barely made a peep. But here was a sex-god, breathless as a human. Because of _me_.

I could ponder this no more as his pace became fevered, his body practically vibrating with motion. A small part of me knew he was now fucking me at vamp speed, but I was barely coherent enough to recognize it. I felt his fingers against my clit as they too began to move at inhuman speeds, making my impending orgasm rush forward.

"Eric?" I asked, my body feeling utterly foreign.

"I've got you… let go for me… come all over me," he grunted, his jaw flexed tightly as I realized he was struggling not to come.

"Oh… so close… so good… never knew… Eric…" I wailed, my voice as disjointed as my thoughts.

"You test my control," he groaned and my body twitched at hearing him. "Can't last. Want to cover you in my cum. So fucking good, my Sookie… ahhhh…"

His attention on my clit seemed to double as his thrusts slowed some. "Don't stop," I begged.

"Never. Never stop. Never enough. _Mine_. All mine," he seemed to be almost as incoherent as me. "Can't… going… come with me," he bellowed as I felt him begin to buck inside me.

The spurting of his cock against my walls caused my orgasm to follow his immediately. It was so intense, so all encompassing that I couldn't even scream. My mouth fell open as my body tensed, and this time I felt it when I ejaculated. Each contraction, each rush of fluid.

I felt it all.

So did Eric, apparently.

He roared in a voice that made me shiver as he thrust himself in to the hilt, trying to stay inside as the force of my orgasm threatened to eject him. "Sookie," he wailed before his mouth attacked my neck.

With as out of control as Eric was, I expected to feel pain at his bite. But all I felt was a renewed wave of rapture as I came around him again. Unable to stop myself, I leaned forward and bit savagely into his neck, pulling deeply as I screamed against his skin.

His blood was thick, sweet, and tasted of all things safe and good. I could feel him swell within me again as we both drank deeply, another orgasm crashing through him.

His wound began to heal and I pressed my tongue inside to force more flow, but sadly I only got precious few drops before it sealed. I felt his fangs withdraw from my skin, and sighed as he began to lick the spot he'd pierced. We stayed like that for several more minutes, cleaning one another like cats, before he finally spoke.

"I knew I desired you, my Sookie. But I had no idea how wonderful it would truly be when I got you. I so enjoy you, lover, and cannot wait to show you more," he said as he kissed the corner of my mouth, then nose.

"More?" I squeaked.

Was he kidding?

"There's more? I thought this was a good as it got." I wasn't sure I'd survive _more_. Hell, I might never walk again as it was.

"So, so much more, dear one. Perhaps we'll even work our way up to chains?" he mused as he continued to pet my body lovingly.

"Pssh… yeah, right. Only if you're the one in them," I laughed. Though I knew without a doubt I'd let him do damn near anything he wanted to me after tonight.

"That can certainly be arranged."

_Sweet baby Jesus…_

I was in big trouble now.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**This has the potential in my mind to be a full story at a later date. Does she go back to Bill? Does she fully succumb to Eric? Or do they have a torrid affair before she finally realizes her true feelings for him?**_

_**Time will tell, I guess. Though I've got no freaking clue when yet, lol. I'd really like to get a whole lot more done on ATY before I start another multi-chapter story. **_

_**Though I have a feeling we may have to have a follow-up to this at some point, whether it's just another chapter for this collection or its own story.**_

_**For those of you who've never read me, I almost never ask for reviews. I love them, respond to them, and cherish the hell out of each one. But I don't like to pressure my readers into reviewing. That being said, I will ask for reviews with these stories. This will be the only time I ask in this collection, but I'd really like to hear everyone's thoughts on these – do you want a continuation of each one? A full story out of some? Love them, hate them? If there's something specific you'd like to see, lemme know – if I can make it work, I will. Big hugs to y'all!**_

_**Love and hugs to all – thanks for taking this journey with me! **_


	2. goodbye

It is with a heavy heart that I inform all you wonderful people who have taken time to read and/or review my work, that I will no longer be posting on this site.

I do not agree with the rating system for this site, nor do I agree with the tolerance the administrators have shown for cyber-bullying. There are groups on here that seem to exist solely to harass and degrade authors, and the owners of this site not only encourage, but reward such behavior.

Thanks to several other wonderful authors I have been directed to another site. Fictionpad. I will provide the link on my profile, but it is:

Fictionpad dot com forward slash author forward slash realjena forward slash stories.

There are many, many authors from here that have begun accounts over there. Please feel free to join us on this new site where they actually have an over 18+ rating system. Perhaps if enough people jump ship from here, eventually they will change their ways.

I adore each and every one of you. I am beyond grateful for the friends I've made, the laughs we've shared, and the opportunity to know you all.

I hope to still see many of you on one of the other sites.

Always,

Jen - realjena


End file.
